Ni3Si intermetallic compounds, which are nickel intermetallic compounds, have excellent characteristics such as high-temperature strength, corrosion resistance and oxidation resistance. However, the Ni3Si intermetallic compounds are prone to intergranular fracture, and therefore an intermetallic compound allowing easier plastic working at room temperature has been desired. To this end, research and development for improving the Ni3Si intermetallic compounds has been promoted. For example, an Ni3(Si, Ti)-based intermetallic compound, which is a nickel intermetallic compound, is known as an intermetallic compound having workability, in particular, ductility at room temperature (see Non-Patent Documents 1 and 2, for example).
As such an Ni3(Si, Ti)-based intermetallic compound, for example, an intermetallic compound containing one or both of Hf and Zr in addition to Ni, Si, Ti and C as a casting nickel intermetallic compound is known, and it is known that the intermetallic compound has good castability as a watch side material and the like (suitable for die casting process and lost-wax process) (see Patent Document 1, for example).
In addition, an intermetallic compound containing Ni, Si, Ti, Cu, Ta and B is known as an Ni3(Si, Ti)-based alloy material having totally satisfying ductility and workability as a structural material as well as excellent corrosion resistance (see Patent Document 2, for example). The intermetallic compound can ensure the satisfactory ductility because of addition of a combination of Ta and Cu to be useful as a structural material for a sulfuric acid refinery and the like.